


Death's Desire

by OmittedSiren



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feral Behavior, Grim Reapers, Reapers, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmittedSiren/pseuds/OmittedSiren
Summary: Wrote this years ago for a friend of mine, I might delete later.





	Death's Desire

Fear me. I need her to fear me. These needs are unnatural, these thoughts so impure. So devious, vulgar, disgusting. I've watched over her for a few years now. I lost track of the days. I've yearned for her touch. Yet here she lies, shirt torn asunder her pale skin a contrast against the black leather. Her mask on the floor shattered. She will not hide herself from me. 

I take a few steps forward. My shoes tapping against the hard floor with every step. Her eyes on mine. Scanning my face, my eyes for any indication of my true intentions or focus. She has no fear. She has already accepted me and deep down I know this. Each time she had whispered my name I dreamt it was under different circumstance she'd be crying out for me. She belongs to me. She sold her soul before she could comprehend I'd accept. She is mine.

I stand before her. Towering over her, I need her to push me away, deny me, forbid my touch. This is wrong. A reaper and a mortal woman. Deities save our souls while we dance into the abyss. I place one gloved hand on her neck, tracing her collarbone with my thumb. I see the body respond with…acceptance at the simple offering. 

Her breathing has accelerated. Her eyes are staring intently, still trying to see where my focus lies. With the softest touch I could muster, I start to push softly, laying her on the bed, her knees bent and hanging off carelessly over the side. All of my touches are tender caresses. With my free hand I tug the tie off my neck. Carefully placing it on the bedpost so it won't get damaged. Undoing only the top three buttons of my shirt, I roll my neck. It's been a while since I relaxed.

I lean forward, she finally closes her eyes, not in fear, not in the weakened acceptance she has shown when she is absent. She is accepting all of my caresses. I place my spare hand on her thigh, the glove glides over the leather effortlessly. My focus is her. All attention is her. And I don’t plan to stop until she gives herself to me a second time. 

My lips connect with her jaw, soft smooth skin against my lips. Slowly, sensually I run my tongue along the edge up to her ear. Keep focused, if I drop control I could kill her. The danger speeds up my nonexistent heart. I could feel the blood running through my veins. Softly I place my teeth along the lower lobe of her ear, softly tugging I hear her gasp. That’s what I needed. Confirmation, such a simple action wouldn’t grant a reaction from her…clients. Every gasp, every shudder, every squirm is for me.

My right hand slides downward, the silk glove caressing every curve of her body, down the collarbone to the side of her chest, I slide my hand under the torn shirt, along the ribs softly, I drink in every portion of her body, down along the side of her stomach, to her hip. My left hand runs up along the side of her thigh to meet the other side of her hip, pulling her to me. Once I'm done with her she will never remember those nights. Intimacy will only bring my name to her lips.

Lifting my left hand from her hip I unbutton the rest of my white shirt, removing the trench and the shirt and hanging them softly on the bedpost next to the tie. I smooth my hair back, no need to scare her off yet. Her eyes are on my chest, the soft rib paint along my chest. She wishes to touch me, but that can come later. For now I finally get to touch her, please her. I am using my window. I bite the tip of my right finger pulling the glove off with my teeth looking at her as I do so. I feel her heat up.

I remove the left glove the same way, taking my time on purpose. I don’t make mistakes. I slowly return my hands to her hip, my thumbs slowly gliding along her hip bones through the leather pants. Adding just enough pressure to make sure she can feel my touch though the tough thick fabric. Slowly I lean back forward placing my face against her neck, I slow my breathing, careful. Need to relax myself. Her hips against mine, it's easy to lose control. I kiss her neck softly, her hands slowly reach up, sliding up my arms to my back. It takes all my will power to calm my mind and keep at the task at hand. Her hands along my skin. I almost lose myself. I have yearned for this for so long.

Her skin is soft, I lick along the crook of her neck, carefully biting. Judging her reactions carefully, she had moved her hands up into my hair. Good. She seems to be enjoying this. Carefully I suck on the skin, placing my hands on the sides of her stomach, I rub up slowly, using only just the tips of my fingers to caress the skin. Her breath quickens. Short quick breaths. I smirk, pulling away, watching the skin on her neck bruise, I kiss her softly, nibbling on her bottom lip asking for permission, knowing she wouldn’t dare deny me.

The kiss is the only reaction she is able to get from me. The only way she can see I'm enjoying this much more than she is. My face is calm, my body is relaxed. Everything about my form I've trained to hide reactions, emotions. It's as if I was carelessly floating. Though I'm pretty sure my mind is in limbo with my feet on the ground. My hands drift upwards to the soft bra she is wearing. I form my claws only long enough to cut off the bra at the sides. Placing my hands back down along her ribs under the breast. With crawling slowness I slide my hands around her to her back, then with both my strength, and a click of my tongue summoning the gravity sphere behind me I force her against my chest, removing the torn clothing from her small form.

She is almost panting now, my touch being all she needs and not enough at the same time. Her fingers intertwined in my hair, she starts to run her hands up ruffling up the hair when I drop her on the bed. Now is not the time to transform, I kneels at the edge of the bed, Unzipping the pants with my teeth I never look away from her face, she is watching me. I pull her pants down slowly, dragging my fingertips down, hooking the panties in the motion. I drag my fingertips down her ghastly white skin. I feel goosebumps rise along her skin. Asking I touch her more.

I take my time removing her shoes, carefully massaging her legs as I do so. Once the shoes are removed I finish removing her pants, using gravity magic I remove my shoes as well, they will just get in the way later. Sitting back up, staring up at her glistening core. I lean forward as her eyes widen softly in anticipation, I make eye contact as I press my tongue to her entrance softly, licking up with agonizing slowness to her clip, I carefully take the bud of nerves between my teeth, holding it prisoner as I suck softly running my tongue in deliberate circles around it.

She is writhing beneath me. Squirming, desperately trying to get more attention, more friction. She is growing needy. I place two fingers at her entrance, carefully I add pressure, rubbing up the slit slowly, up to meet where my teeth are holding her clit captive. I allow my fingers to replace my tongue, carefully circling the nub as I kiss down to here she is aching to be touched. I slide my tongue into her. Watching her back raise off the bed, my eyes never leave her face. 

I allow the blue iris of my eyes show, with a flick of my tongue I force her head up with gravity magic, force her to watch me. Our eyes meet for the first time. I want her to know all of my attention is on her. My left hand is placed on her right knee. Slowly rubbing small deliberate circles up her thigh, I feel her body tensing against mine. She is enjoying herself. My catlike instincts are showing. Do I push her over the edge and continue? Or do I pull away and prolong her desire for my touch?

Everything in me tells me to keep going. To make her squirm, make her scream. I need to hear her with my name leaving those lips. I kiss above where my fingers are working on her clitoris, kissing up her stomach, occasionally licking to taste her. There is a soft purr coming from my chest but she is to lost in her own limbo to pick that up. I kiss up to her neck, deciding to nip at the unbruised side. I slide my fingers from her clit down and into her. She is slick, welcoming my fingers sliding into her, her scent is getting to me. I need her. 

I'm starting to lose my senses. My pants are tightening, I ache for her. I plunge my fingers into her warm core faster now. She is coming undone at my hands. Her legs are shaking as they wrap around my waist. I curve my fingers creating a gravity pull and hitting her most sacred area at the same time. Her chest is pressed firmly against mine as she bucks mercilessly onto my hand. She is craving release as she claws at my back, across where my wings rest. 

Within seconds she is coming on my hands. Her orgasm has her rigid against my lax frame. Clinging to me as if I was the only thing holding her down to Atonia. My fingers don’t stop, they don’t slow. I lay her back on the bed, my body pressed firmly against hers as I quicken my pace. She is almost screaming now. Moaning my name in a plea. That’s what I needed. I bite her neck as I speed up my fingers again. Directly hitting her G-spot. The pain mixed with the pleasure is sending wave after wave over her. Her nails start to cut into my skin, driving my primal side to surface.

I remove my fingers sitting up. My free hand running through my hair smoothing it back as I let out a shaky breath and close my eyes. I reach up and lick her essence off of my fingers purring at the taste. I open my eyes to meet hers as I lick the rest of my fingers clean. She is still trying to catch her breath. She sits up and reaches at my pants. Starting to undo them. None of that. Not tonight. I tsk at her shaking my head softly creating gravity pulls at her wrists. She lays naked before me. Legs spread. Inviting me in. Needing me inside her. Her wrists pinned up over her head. No ropes. No chains. Just magical sensual pressure. 

I slowly undo my pants, taking my time. Allowing her to catch her breath and allowing me to calm my mind down. Sliding the zipper down I keep eye contact. Making sure she knows my focus is only on her. I remove my pants and crawl on top of her. Allowing my aching member slide along her slick entrance. I press my forehead against her shoulder and let out a shaky sigh. The heat is flooding me. Almost as if I'm losing my mind. So warm, inviting. I slide into her unable to keep the gravity pulls on her wrist down. 

She is panting my name as I start to thrust slowly. The warmth is killing all thoughts. I am losing myself. Placing both hands on her hip, I pick up speed, pulling her to meet my thrusts. Her cries are driving me insane. The way she is squirming, the way she is trying so hard to keep up. Unable to form sentences, the only word she seems to be able to comprehend is my name. Her hands tangle into my hair. I feel the forbidden side of me start to take over. I feel the power change wash over me. She is too lost in pleasure to see the skin change.

I'm losing myself. She is all I can think about. Make her scream louder. Make her scream more. The need to have her at my mercy is unquenchable. Her scent is driving me crazy. My thrusts are growing more wild. Harder, faster. She is getting close too. She had given up trying to keep pace with me. Instead she has surrendered her body to me to do with as I please. She is perfection and I yearn to corrupt her.

My wings form, I seem to be unable to control even my own body now as they flare out as if they too were calling out for release. I slam into her, surely bruising her hip. I'd have to heal that later, but right now all I can think about is her. I am breathing heavy, against her neck. My hot breath sending shivers down her spine as I release my feral side. 

My orgasm hits me like a wave, but I keep my hips moving. It's only a few thrusts before she climaxes again. More intense than last time. I keep pounding into her as waves of pleasure crash over both of us. I had managed to get enough of my humanity back to sit up and smooth my hair back. The markings returning over my body. The bright blue iris back looking at the ceiling. 

With a shaky breath I pull out, summoning a few wet towels I clean us off, taking extra care to tend to the wounds along her shoulder and neck. I lay across the bed and pull her to me, wrapping one wing around her along with both of my arms. She rests her head on my chest as she slowly drifts off to sleep. I play with her hair, my eyelids drifting lower and lower until they rest completely shut. Together we seem to drift into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
